Something There
by OllyO111
Summary: A short story of ten song based Drabbles! Last one I swear! Please read, smut, but not explicit! THANKYOU! *Kisses screen*


YAYS! So another drabble fic! I swear you guys, this is my last one, but I NEED HELP!! I'm going to take two drabbles from each of my stories (I also have a Harry/Draco and a Rmus/Sirius, check out my profile) so two from each, and make a story for each of them!!! A FULL STORY!! SO!?? Which one? Read and review SO I CAN STOP WRITING DRABBLES!!!!! *Chucks pitcher of lemonade at laptop*

* * *

~ Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy,

~ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

~ Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)

~ Do ten of them and then post.

Ron/Harry

1st Drabble- She will be loved.

Harry was beautiful. It was the most obvious thing about him. Then there were things that were harder to see. The way Harry shied away from touches, the way his smiles were breathtaking, yet broken. Not whole. Ron just wanted Harry to feel beautiful, but he was running out of options. Ron would find Harry sitting in empty classrooms at night, sighing to himself. He told Harry that he would always be there if he wanted to talk, and Harry acknowledged this, but it didn't seem to help. Ron knew all about Harry, everything that made Harry amazing, and he couldn't help but catch Harry as he fell. He didn't mind spending each night holding Harry as he cried. He loved him too much. He would be loved.

2nd Drabble- The way I loved you.

Harry was happy, and don't try to tell him he wasn't. (Because you really just don't want to face a pissed Harry Potter.) He had a hot boyfriend, a great life, Voldemort was dead, what's not to be happy about? He and Seamus were happy together, and Seamus was PERFECT, no joke. He was smart, hot, nice, funny, what's not love? He always said the right thing. Brushing Hair out of Harry's eyes and whispering "Your gorgeous." And Harry was content. And the best part about Seamus was that he wasn't Ron. Ron who always forgot to call, and always argued with him. Ron who was course and unrefined and.... and passionate... and spontaneous. Who even after a fight could make Harry fall deeper in love with him. No, Ron had been the only one Harry had loved enough to break his heart, but he was so frustrating, and now he was gone. Seamus smiled at Harry's dazed expression, and Harry smiled back. No, Harry was comfortable.... and don't try to tell him he wasn't.

3rd Drabble- I wanna know you.

R.P.O.V.

He tried not to stare. Not to stare into those deep green eyes. Not to admire the strength behind that scar on his forehead. Harry was perfect. Smart funny, outspoken, yet he always listened to Ron when he was saying something. He remembered important things and was so... perfect. He couldn't help himself as he stared at his friend across the hall, he wanted to be with him forever.

H.P.O.V

He never got violent with Harry. His blue eyes stood out in a crowd. He might have been crazy, but Ron was Strong, yet gentle. And Harry couldn't help falling into his best friend. Ron was made up of the best of it all, and took life in his hands. He liked how Ron was everything, nice, passionate, and sweet, a beautiful and perfect mix. He liked how the two of them were together. How Ron treated him as Harry, not Harry "Famous" Potter. It might have been wrong, But he knew he wanted Ron as his own.

4th Drabble- Only hope.

It was strong. And forceful. Pushing forth as though it were a beast trying to break from his skin and claw at the light. It threatened to overwhelm him at times. He looked at the angel sleeping soundly in his bed, and could have cried in happiness. He wanted to scream and shout in joy, but refrained. He settled for kneeling by the bed and looking up at the sky. He prayed. He prayed for His viridian-eyed beauty to take him for his own. He was giving the belle his soul. His being. He prayed to be saved. To be only his, he knew that this raven-haired beauty was his only and best hope.

5th Drabble- One in a million.

Ron looked down at his black haired friend and lover with a smile. He had always known Harry liked him, but he hadn't done anything about it until sixth year. He remembered it clearly.

_He ran out after Harry into the rain. His heart ached as he heard Harry's sobs. "Harry Please!" He called. Harry stopped and turned to glare at Ron. "Why?" He asked "Why did you hit him? Hit my boyfriend? He never did anything to you and now he's gone and is never coming back!" Ron spluttered, looking for the right words. Harry shook his head. "It's because you hate me isn't it? You hate me and you want me to be unhappy?" Harry sounded almost childish, but Ron didn't care, he had to explain his sudden fury when he had walked into the dorm and seen Harry and his boyfriend kissing. He didn't know what to say. "Well congratulations! Because I'm officially miserable." Now Ron was upset. He didn't want that! He wanted Harry to be his usual shining self, that's what made him so wonderful! So original and such an individual. Harry turned to leave. "It's because I love you!" Harry spun around; shocked eyes staring into Ron's blue ones searching for the truth. He walked up to Ron until they were an inch away. It had taken six years for Ron to build up his courage to tell Harry how he felt, and that was good. It took Harry two seconds to connect his lips to Ron's, and that, well that was Great._

Harry looked up and smiled at Ron as he reminisced. Ron looked down into his lap where Harry's head was currently positioned and thought it was to good to be true. Harry's loving smile proved that it wasn't.

6th Drabble- Hopelessly devoted to you.

Ron watched from a distance as Harry talked with Ginny about quidditch. He smirked to himself as he thought about his jealousy of his own sister. So maybe Harry had said he loved him, and maybe he never said it again, but Ron couldn't seem to forget it. He stared longingly at his friend. He knew that He was just waiting for a lost cause but still. His head and heart were raging war. 'Leave him, get on with your life!' 'What are you crazy? You love him! Hold on to him.' And Ron's heart won by a landslide. It didn't matter anyways, he was hopelessly devoted.

7th Drabble- Stupid cupid.

'It was that damn baby's fault.' Harry thought venomously as he stormed through the castle. 'He's the reason I babble around him, the reason I get dizzy due to the abnormal amount of blood continually rushing to my cheeks.' He turned a corner and heard the voice that haunted (or graced...) his dreams call out. "Hey Harry!" said boy turned around to look at Ron. "Oh, h-hey Ron..." he said, already feeling his cheeks heating up. "Hey buddy, why did you freak out back there?" Ron asked looking concerned. Harry rolled his eyes. "I exploded a potion Ron, I wasn't gonna hang around for the finale." Ron frowned. "Yeah, you seemed really out of it, I was meaning to ask if I had something on my face, you were staring awful hard." Harry blushed yet again. "N-no... nothing." Ron smiled and clapped him on the back. "Ok then see you mate." He walked off leaving a furiously blushing Harry in his wake. "Stupid cupid." Harry mumbled under his breath.

8th Drabble- I need a hero. (This was my crack drabble, sorry it's very.... special.)

Ron needed a hero. Simple. He had a thing for the strong ones. The brave ones. The ones who stuck out their chins and walked into the fire. That's why in the middle of the annual "Good versus evil" battle of Hogwarts, he couldn't keep his eyes off the form of one green eyed boy, who was dueling two wizards at once, a determined glint in his eye. Ron lay under the invisibility cloak where Harry had left him and Hermione while he went out and fought. Ron saw the way Harry fought off the men with incredible strength. The great hall doors blew open by a mysterious wind, the sunset creating a strange backlight of sorts as Harry turned and held his wand up; victorious. Ron needed a hero, luckily for him, his best friend happened to fit the bill. "My hero." Ron whispered.

9th Drabble- Girlfriend

Harry glared at Hermione as she giggled at a joke Ron had just said. Sure Harry loved her to death... but couldn't help thinking her a bitch for dating Ron. Ok so fine, he hadn't told Ron OR Hermione that he liked Ron... but that was beside the point. The worst part was that Harry caught the glances Ron gave him, the stares and intakes of breath whenever he smiled. Harry knew. Harry was told by others how Ron rarely stopped talking about him. That's why when Harry walked into the common room at one am after a detention and saw Ron with a glass of butterbeer, he was more then a little curious. "Hey mate, what's up?" He asked frowning. "Hermione dumped me." He said without much feeling. Harry's stomach did a summersault. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I just lost my girlfriend Harry, how do you think I am?" he asked, but he smiled slightly. Harry grabbed his Gryffindor courage by the bootstraps and Walked up to Ron, sitting with his legs straddling Ron's legs on the sofa. "You know Ron, if you're really that lonely..." He smirked and blushed slightly. "I could be your girlfriend." And the only response he got was a kiss. He took that as a loud, resounding yes.

10th Drabble-Something there.

H.P.O.V.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling but, there was something different about Ron lately. To Harry at least. It made him confused. He was just his friend right? But he was dear and suddenly Harry was unsure... When Ron looked over at him and smiled Harry blushed and bit his lip. He turned away. Why hadn't he seen that before?

R.P.O.V.

He must be crazy, to feel this about Harry. But as they sat doing Homework Harry glanced his way. Ron thought in his eyes he saw.... but he must have been crazy. Then he smiled and watched in awe as Harry blushed and bit his lip. 'No,' He thought. 'I'll just forget about it...But then again... Harry has never looked at me like that before.'

H.P.O.V.

So maybe it was strange, but this new feeling was wonderful. It was slightly scary, but at the same time.... So...sure, Ron wasn't the prince charming from the Fairy tales, but something in him... Harry must have just missed it before.

O.C.P.O.V.

The Gryffindors sat talking and giggling at the exchange between the two boys. Phrases spread like wild fire.

"Who'd have thought-"

"So cute."

"I'm jealous."

"Who knew they'd realize it so soon."

"There's something there that wasn't there before."

* * *

SO!??? WHICH TWO DO I CONTINUE??? TELL ME!! R&R Please!!!

* * *


End file.
